wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Racial terminology
Racial Terms This is a page for racial terms in Warcraft Lore. Some are technical terms, and some are racial slurs. Half-ogre It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-ogre" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-ogres do not appear to be insulted by it, and they also refer to themselves by the term. It is not a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-human half-ogre The term half-human half-ogre is a term used by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Ogres crossed the Dark Portal into Azeroth over 24 years ago, thus half-human half-ogres may exist. If the rumors of their existance are true, most half-human half-ogres are products of ogre agressions on human villages. The half-human half ogre looks more like a human, with rounder ears and pinker skin. Their tusks are also not as predominant, and their eyes are larger. Instead of a mixed blood racial trait, half-human half-ogres possess ogre blood. Half-ogre magi Brann Bronzebeard uses the term half-ogre magi for theoretical offspring between ogre magi and orcs. Ogre Magi were creations of Gul'dan during the Second War, but they refused to mate with orcs for purpose creating mok'nathal. Half-orc It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-orc" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist, Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-orcs do not appear to be insulted by the term, and they also refer to themselves as Half-orcs. It is not a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-draenei Term used by Brann Bronzebeard to describe offspring of an orc and a draenei. The book implies that they show a blending of orc and draenei features. Lantresor of the Blade is an individual of half-draenei and half-orc descent. He is portrayed with an orc model, with grey skin, showing little or no draenei physical features. Half-elf It is unknown where the term comes from. Its used by all races on Azeroth to describe the group of half human and half high elves, and its even used by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard. Infact Half-elves use it to define themselves, and while humble hold some pride in the term. It is a technical term and term of self-identity rather than a "racial slur". Half-night elf It is unknown where the term originates. Half-night elf is a technical term used by esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard to describe the offspring of humans and night elves. While he is unclear on if any exist yet at the time of his writing he is sure that it will be bound to happen in time. Half-blood elf It is unknown where the term originates. Half-blood elf is a technical term used by esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard to describe the offspring of humans and blood elves. While he is unclear on if any exist yet at the time of his writing, it is probably less likely to happen at least for 20 years, due to current political state between blood elves and the alliance. Though there is the possibility that a group of these creatures might exist since they could summon their high elf heritage to change into a blood elf one. Half-kaldorei Half-kaldorei is an apparent technical term for someone who is part night elf and something else. Only one example of half-kaldorei is known, Feulia, an archer. It is unknown of what other heritage she is from. She is not likely of human descent unless the story she is in takes place much later in history than World of Warcraft, and The Burning Crusade. If the story takes place before World of Warcraft, she could not be part human, unless she is part of the primitive human race Azotha(of which only a few lost tribes may still exist). Her appearance seems to show pale or glowing eyes, and her ears are shorter and blunt than night elves. Mongrelman Mongrelmen is a term used for a race of miscellanious hybrid individuals from various races. Mongrelmen on Kalimdor hide from the other sapient species for fear that they will be mistaken for members of the Burning Legion, or worse. They also tend to be fairly weak. There are mongrelmen which share heritage from dwarves, high elves, night elves, trolls, goblins, orcs, tauren, crabmen, and grippli. Those races genes are dominant and determine the mongrelman's appearance. Some mongrelmen are born with missing body parts due to genetic mutation from incompatibilities in the parent races. Human Human is modern name for prolific race of humanoids on azeroth formally known as the Azotha. Near-human Medivh used this term as one other possible explanation for Garona's parentage if not human. Traditionally in fantasy/sci-fi, near human means something that shares a common ancestor with humans or evolved from humans. That is humans and near-humans are related by ancestral roots. Demi-human A term used for races that are human-like, such as elves, gnomes and dwarves. See The Alliance of Lordaeron. Half-breed Half-breed is a term used by biologists to categorize any species made up of two seperate species. It can also be used as an insult, the term "half-breed" was used by orcs and ogres to refer to Rexxar in the Third War. It was used to negate Rexxar's mixed orc and ogre ancestry, excluding him from either society. Goblinoid Goblinoid is a sub-category of the term Humanoid. It is unknown who came up with the term "Goblinoid". It is used very few times in an "scientific" and unbiased technical bestiary manual by an unknown author. It is a technical term rather than a "racial slur". Note: While Goblinoid is used to describe only a few specific races that share similar characteristics, it does not mean that they are all related to "goblins". Humanoid Humanoid is the technical term used to describe roughly human like species. That is "having human form or characteristics". In earth terms this refers to races, that walk bipedal, have 2 arms, and a head. In warcraft terms it refers to any sentient race that share at least some similarities to basic human build, at least from the torso up. Dryads for example are considered "humanoids" even though they have beastial lower bodies. Not all humanoid-like creatures are considered humanoids however, and many are classified as Giants, or Undead. In some cases there are smaller sub-categories within term humanoid, for example, Goblinoid, Giant or some Fey. It is a technical term, rather than a "racial slur". Note: While humanoid is used to describe races with similar characteristics, it does not mean they are all related to "humans". Giant Giants are a sub-category type of humanoid, but of the very large sort (above 3 meters/yards or so) and larger than most Ogres. This includes most semi-intelligent large humanoids and some intelligent. Note: While giant is described races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related to giants. Fey A fey is a creature with supernatural abilities and connections to nature or to some other force or place. Fey are usually human-shaped or have human-shaped portions (such as a humanoid torso and the body of a stag or other wild creature). Note: While Fey is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Dwarf The term dwarf was the term humans gave to the race of short, stocky, and bearded smiths once known as the Earthen. At the time the Dwarves did not know that the word literally meant "dimunitive". They are glad they weren't called worse by the humans, for example "beard-men" or "rockheads" or something like that. The name stuck, and now all races around the world use it to describe dwarves, even the Dwarves themselves. While it might have originated out of an apparent racial slur, today dwarves are proud of the term, and do not see it as being a negative terminology, and infact gladly call themselves dwarves. Mountain Dwarves A term used to describe various clans of dwarves that live primarily in the mountains. The primary clan of mountain dwarves is the Bronzebeard Clan. Hill Dwarves A term used for clans of dwarves that live primarily in the hills. The primary clan of hill dwarves is the Wildhammer Clan. A clan of hill dwarves helped take back an area near Grim Batol during the Second War.